deal with the devil
by Shin Aoi
Summary: "Iblis tidak selalu menjaga janjinya, Midoriya.. itu salahmu sendiri karena mempercayai diriku dan berharap lebih." Yaoi/BL/Sho-ai. Mafia!ShōtoxPolice!Izuku. PWP(mungkin). RAPE. #OFATODODEKU


**Boku no Hero Academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **deal with the devil©Shin Aoi**

 **Todoroki Shōto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC.** PWP. **BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Mafia!Shōto. Police!Izuku.** RAPE.

Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi dan Ao tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil sedikitpun :) hanya untuk memenuhi asupan gizi semata.

 **Happy Birthday, Todoroki Shōto**

* * *

Helai kehijauannya basah kuyup karena tetesan air hujan. Kakinya terus berlari menyusuri gedung tua bekas pabrik yang terlihat bobrok dan tak lupa sebuah pistol dengan jari yang menyentuh pelatuk berada di genggaman tangannya.

Sebelah telapak tangan mungil melambai keatas, memberi isyarat bahwa keadaan sekitar masih lah aman. Lantas, kedua partnernya pun maju kedepan, mendahului Izuku untuk memeriksa gudang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Midoriya- _kun,_ semuanya aman."

Izuku mengangguk pelan dan berjalan dengan mengendap untuk mendekati partnernya dalam bekerja hari ini. Misi yang harus diselesaikan sekarang adalah menangkap mafia bawah tanah yang akan bertransaksi obat terlarang dan senjata ilegal.

Menurut mata-mata yang berada di pihak musuh, di gedung inilah transaksi tersebut akan dilangsungkan. Karena terlalu berbahaya, maka Kepolisian Jepang hanya menugaskan tiga orang yang terlatih dalam keahliannya. Mereka adalah, Midoriya Izuku, Shinsō Hitoshi dan Iida Tenya atas perintah atasan mereka, Aizawa Shōta.

Izuku berperan sebagai kapten dalam operasi kali ini. Sebenarnya, ia merasa jika kemampuan miliknya masih jauh dibawah kedua partnernya yang lain. Namun, Izuku tidak dapat membantah perintah Aizawa- _taichō._ Terlebih setelah ia diberikan tatapan membunuh yang sangat mengerikan dari atasannya. Ya.. dan juga beberapa ancaman jika Izuku berani menolak perintahnya.

Hanya saja, Izuku bersyukur karena Shinsō dan Iida nampak tidak keberatan dengan keputusan Aizawa- _taichō_ dan lagi, mereka sangat mudah untuk diajak kerja sama.

" _N-ne.._ Shinsō- _kun_ , Iida- _kun..._ bukankah lebih baik jika kita berpencar?"

"Akan lebih berbahaya jika kita sampai berpencar, Midoriya- _kun_."

Izuku menautkan kedua alisnya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Iida. Tapi, saat ini tidak ada informasi terbaru dari mata-mata yang sudah Aizawa- _taichō_ tugaskan untuk menyamar menjadi salah satu anggota mafia tersebut.

"Mungkin benar jika itu berbahaya. Tapi, bukankah saran dari Midoriya patut dicoba? Selain itu, aku tahu kau sudah panik sedari tadi karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan informasi terbaru dari Kaminari, bukan begitu?"

Izuku menegang. Perkataan Shinsō benar, sedari tadi mereka hanya berputar-putar digedung tersebut dan tidak menghasilkan apapun. Terlebih, lelaki bersurai ungu itu mengetahui apa yang sejak tadi ia risaukan. Apakah penyamaran Kaminari terbongkar? _Tidak.. tidak mungkin. T-tapi kalau sampai ia tertangkap, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Tenanglah Midoriya."

Sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pelan bahu Izuku dan membuatnya berjengit kaget. Ia menatap kedua parternya dengan wajah yang tidak dapat ia bayangkan. Tubuhnya bergetar, apakah ia takut?

"Kaminari- _kun_ pasti baik-baik saja, Midoriya- _kun_. Ia akan segera mengabari kondisi terkini dari tempatnya dan menuntun kita semua."

"Lagi pula Kaminari tidak akan tertangkap begitu mudah, bukankah menyusup dalam kandang lawan adalah keahliannya? Selain itu, sembari menunggu info dari Kaminari akan lebih berguna jika kita memeriksa setiap ruangan di gedung ini."

Iida mengangguk, sepertinya ia setuju dengan ide yang diutarakan Shinsō. Walaupun sebelumnya ia sedikit menentang keputusan Izuku untuk berpencar. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka berpisah juga _'kan?_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Segera hubungi aku jika kalian menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

* * *

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri. Saat ini, Izuku hanya berputar-putar melewati lorong gelap dan mengintip setiap ruangan yang dilewatinya. Namun ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Apakah misi kali ini gagal? Para mafia itu sudah mengetahui jika polisi akan mengepung dan memilih untuk mengganti tempat untuk bernegosiasi dengan _klien_ nya?

 _Gawat. Kalau itu sampai terjadi bukankah usaha Kaminari-_ kun _akan sia-sia begitu saj—_

Gumaman Izuku tertelan begitu mendengar langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya. Punggungnya menegang, iris hijaunya mengamati sekitar. Ia mendapati sebuah ruangan gelap dengan pintu terbuka lebar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia masuk kedalamnya dan menutup pintu itu tanpa menguncinya.

Menajamkan indera pendengaran, ia yakin jika ada seseorang yang tengah berhenti didepan pintu ruangan yang ia tempati. Kenop pintu perlahan berputar, celah pun terbuka. Izuku melotot begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang mencekik lehernya dari belakang.

"Oh.. kita kedatangan tamu rupanya."

Izuku tidak menyadari jika dirinya telah masuk kedalam perangkap yang disiapkan begitu matang oleh ketua dari mafia tersebut. Binar kehijauannya bersibobrok dengan sepasang abu- _tosca_ yang kini telah berada dihadapannya.

"Kirishima, pukul lalu ikat dia."

Setelah itu yang Izuku lihat adalah kegelapan yang menyapanya. Pukulan telak ditengkuk seketika melayangkan kesadarannya.

.

.

Izuku merasa kedua tangan dan kakinya terasa kebas. Selain itu, kepalanya sakit sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah ia sedang berada ditengah misi untuk—

"Sudah sadar?"

Mendengar suara seseorang yang asing ditelinganya seketika membuat Izuku menegang dan sadar seketika. Ia menoleh kesana kemari mencari sumber suara.

"Aku disini."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, yang Izuku dengar adalah suara langkah kaki yang terbalut sepatu tengah mendekat kearah dirinya. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Pantulan sinar bulan yang menembus melewati jendela kini memperjelas sosoknya.

"Apakah kau, ketua dari mafia Yamata?"

Izuku menatap lelaki itu geram, ia berusaha untuk tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam dan buas yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Hm. Benar sekali. Apa kau polisi yang akan menangkap kami?"

Izuku tahu, pria didepannya tengah memandang rendah dirinya. Seringai menyebalkan tersungging disudut bibir lelaki itu. Izuku pun tak mau kalah, ia semakin menajamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk membuat lelaki didepannya merasa terintimidasi walaupun sepertinya tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Kau tahu, pak polisi? Regu yang kau pimpin begitu merepotkan. Entah berapa kali mereka berhasil menggagalkan transaksiku dengan para mafia besar antar negara yang ku adakan dinegeri ini. Benar-benar menyusahkan."

Pria didepannya mengambil senapan laras panjang yang sedari tadi menggantung bebas dipunggungnya. Menyodorkan ujung senapan itu kearah pipi gembil Izuku dan menekannya dengan kasar disana.

"A-ah.. s-sa—"

Belum sempat Izuku menyelesaikan rintihan kesakitannya, lelaki itu memajukan tubuh dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mencekik leher Izuku.

"Ah.. maaf atas kelancanganku, pak polisi. Namaku, Todoroki Shōto dan kau pasti mengenalku bukan? Tentu saja eh, karena aku adalah mangsamu?"

Izuku berusahan menahan pekikan sakit yang mendera wajah dan lehernya. Rasa sakit seperti ini bukanlah masalah bagi tubuh terlatihnya. Saat di Akademi Kepolisian, ia sudah sering menerima berbagai latihan berat yang menyiksa tubuhnya bahkan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari siksaan lelaki dihadapannya.

"L-lepas—"

"Ku mau ku lepaskan?"

Shōto tersenyum miring. Ia semakin menekan ujung senapan itu ke pipi Izuku, aroma bubuk mesiu tercium samar dari sana.

"Hei, pak polisi.. kulihat wajahmu lumayan manis juga eh?"

Mendengar Shōto yang berkata seperti itu, pria lain diujung ruangan terkikik geli. Merasa tidak percaya jika Shōto akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang memalukan seperti itu.

"Oi, bos.. perkataanmu memalukan sekali."

Shōto mendelik dan segera menarik senapan laras panjangnya dari wajah Izuku dan mengarahkannya ke lelaki bergigi runcing disudut ruangan.

"Mati kau."

Tembakan beruntun selama tiga kali pun menembus kegelapan. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak terjadi apapun karena gelak tawa lelaki itu mulai menggema di seisi ruangan.

"Aku hanya bercanda bos. Jangan diambil hati. Pfffttt... Ah, selain itu lelaki ini harus kuapakan?"

Lelaki itu berjalan kearah Shōto dan terlihat tengah membawa seseorang dipundaknya. Lelaki bersurai merah menyala yang senada dengan irisnya bernama Kirishima Eijirō, ia adalah tangan kanan dari Shōto, Izuku mengetahuinya karena catatan kriminal lelaki itu sudah menumpuk ditambah ia merupakan orang kepercayaan ketua mafia Yamata.

"Oh.. mata-mata itu. Terserah, kau bunuh pun tidak masalah."

Izuku termangu. Disana ia dapat melihat rekannya dalam kondisi terikat penuh dengan luka dan mulut tertutup lakban hitam. Izuku berteriak memanggil nama Kaminari dengan keras, dan dibalas dengan erangan tidak jelas oleh si pirang disana.

"Hm.. kalau begitu satu peluru saja. Bagaimana jika kau menembak langsung ke kepalanya, bos?"

Kaminari dan Izuku membelalak begitu mendengar perkataan si tangan kanan.

"B-BERHENTI! J-JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! A-AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN! M-MAKA DARI ITU TOLONG LEPASKAN KAMINARI- _KUN_!"

Izuku refleks berteriak keras, meminta agar Shōto menghentikan niatnya untuk membunuh Kaminari. Mendengar teriakan yang diucapkan Izuku, membuat Shōto berpikir sejenak dan menghentikan pergerakannya lalu berbalik kearah Izuku.

"Menarik sekali.. apapun kau bilang?"

Shōto menurunkan kembali senapan laras panjang yang sudah membidik tempurung kepala Kaminari. Ia berjongkok didepan Izuku, telapak tangannya yang lebar mencengkram wajah si pemuda bermarga Midoriya dengan brutal.

"Apapun?" ulangnya.

Izuku mengangguk mantap. Setidaknya ia berhasil menyelamatkan satu teman berharganya walaupun nyawanya sendiri menjadi taruhan. Shōto melepas cengkraman tangannya dan mengambil _katana_ berukuran sedang yang terletak diatas meja didekatnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memutus ikatan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Izuku. Setelah itu, pria tersebut membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Berani kabur dari tempat ini, maka dia akan mati."

Shōto menujuk Kaminari yang masih terikat tidak berdaya dengan _katana_ yang dipegangnya. Izuku mengangguk pasrah begitu mendengar ancaman dari si ketua organsasi gelap. Ia tidak boleh sembarangan melakukan sesuatu atau nyawa Kaminari akan dalam bahaya karenanya.

Sang pemimpin organisasi gelap bergerak menjauhi Izuku dan memilih untuk menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada didekat jendela. Kedua kakinya diangkat dan diletakkan diatas meja yang berada di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum angkuh seraya menatap Izuku dari kejauhan.

"Kirishima, kau keluar dan bereskan dua polisi yang lain. Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit."

Si lelaki di ujung ruangan tertawa. "Oi bos, bukankah itu kejam sekali? Mereka adalah polisi terlatih yang selalu berhasil menggagalkan transaksi grup kita dan kau memberiku waktu untuk membunuh mereka dalam sepuluh menit?"

Shōto menyeringai mendengar curhatan tangan kanannya. "Kau tidak bisa?"

Kirishima terbatuk. "Kau bercanda bukan bos? Baiklah akan kulakukan, tapi jangan protes jika masing-masing dari tubuh mereka terpisah dan berceceran ditempat ini."

Helai _white-red_ itu berkilau akibat pantulan sinar bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Sudut bibirnya pun tertarik. "Bukan masalah."

Izuku hanya mematung begitu mendengar rencana pembunuhan yang akan ditujukan kepada teman sepermainannya. Bukankah ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian?!

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Izuku berteriak tidak terkendali. Nafasnya terengah ketika kepalanya membayangkan skenario terburuk yaitu, jika kedua partnernya terbunuh akibat perintah lelaki angkuh dihadapannya.

"B-bukankah ini berbeda dari perjanjian yang kita lakukan tadi? Bukankah kau tidak akan membunuh temanku?!"

Shōto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dahinya berkerut meremehkan bersamaan dengan terbitnya senyum miring menyebalkan diwajahnya. "Kupikir kedua telingaku masih berfungsi dengan normal? Bukankah kau yang berkata sendiri jika kau melarangku untuk membunuh mata-mata disana _namun_ tidak bagi kedua temanmu yang lain?"

"... a-apa yang telah k-kulakukan.."

Izuku bungkam. Memang benar apa yang baru saja lelaki itu ucapkan padanya. Jika Shinsō dan Iida terbunuh maka ini adalah salahnya. T-tidak.. ia tidak boleh membiarkan mereka terbunuh. K-kalau begitu..

"Todoroki Shōto... tolong jangan bunuh mereka berdua dan Kaminari- _kun_. Sebagai gantinya kau dapat melakukan apapun atau membunuhku pun tak apa."

Izuku sudah merelakan nyawa dan tubuhnya untuk disiksa atau bahkan dibunuh oleh lelaki didepannya demi menyelamatkan ketiga temannya. Shōto menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. "Sungguh pengorbanan yang luar biasa pak polisi."

Kaminari berteriak tidak jelas karena mulutnya ditutupi lakban. Sepertinya, ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang Izuku usulkan kepada bos besar dihadapannya. Rontaan dan teriakannya hanya dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Izuku.

"Kalau begitu, jangan bunuh mereka. Lumpuhkan dan singkirkan dari tempat ini saja."

Kirishima menguap malas. "Oi bos, itu lebih merepotkan asal kau tahu?"

Shōto memicingkan mata dan menatap Kirishima tajam. Ia mendesis berbahaya. "Kau berani membantahku?"

Ancaman Shōto dibalas dengan lambaian tangan Kirishima yang seolah mengisyaratkan kalau ia menyerah dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

* * *

.

.

"Kalau begitu.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.." monolognya.

Izuku terkesiap begitu kedua iris berbeda warna milik Shōto menatapnya lapar dengan seringai misterius terpasang diwajahnya.

"Pak polisi.. boleh kutahu namamu?"

Izuku terdiam, ia tidak ada niat untuk memberitahukan namanya kepada lelaki brengsek dihadapannya. Namun sebuah suara pistol yang terangkat dengan jari menyentuh pelatuk menarik perhatian Izuku dan membelalak begitu melihat moncong pistol itu diarahkan kepada Kaminari.

"Masih tidak ingin memberi tahu namamu? Padahal aku bertanya secara sopan.. ternyata kau keras kepala dan masih ingin memberontak eh?"

Izuku tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberi tahu namanya. Ia tidak ingin nyawa Kaminari melayang dihadapannya hanya karena ia membangkang atas perintah yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"... Midoriya Izuku..."

Lelaki itu terlihat berpikir sejenak dan memilih untuk meletakkan pistol yang ia pegang di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu, kemari Midoriya Izuku... kau tahu akibatnya jika membantah perintahku bukan?"

Izuku menunduk dalam. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, lagi pula sejak awal Izuku sudah menyerahkan nyawanya pada lelaki itu bukan? Kakinya berjalan mendekat kearah Shōto yang masih terduduk di kursi dekat jendela. Seperti perintahnya, Izuku sudah berdiri dihadapan Shōto yang masih memandangnya angkuh. Jarak diantara mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kerja.

"Duduk dipangkuanku, pak polisi."

Kalimat yang baru saja Shōto ucapkan sontak membuat Izuku menatap lelaki didepannya bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Izuku menuruti perintah lelaki itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan bos mafia ternama se-Jepang. Ia heran dengan kelakuan pria dihadapannya ini. Apakah ada yang salah dengan otaknya?

"Kau ringan sekali pak polisi.. apakah kau benar-benar seorang pria?" Seringai mengejek ditujukan kepada Izuku dan membuat perempatan kekesalan muncul di pipi berbintiknya.

"Apakah matamu buta? Tentu saja aku laki-laki, ucapanmu barusan melukai harga diriku sebagai laki-laki asal kau tahu." Izuku berujar ketus dan menatap Shōto dengan tajam. Ia berpikir, apa-apaan dengan ucapannya barusan?

"Melukai harga dirimu eh? Kalau begitu, jangankan melukai harga dirimu... aku lebih memilih untuk merusaknya sekalian. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Shōto berbisik rendah ditelinga Izuku dan membuat biner kehijauannya membelalak.

"Mulai saat ini, turuti setiap perkataanku dan jangan menolak jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhmu. Mengerti?"

"... Kau tau akibatnya jika menolak _'kan_?" lanjutnya berbahaya.

Mau tidak mau Izuku mengangguk pasrah. Seringai lelaki brengsek dihadapannya semakin lebar begitu mengetahui dirinya patuh tanpa disertai perlawanan tidak berguna.

"Kalau begitu, tutup matamu dan biarkan suaramu keluar atas apa yang kulakukan pada tubuhmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Izuku menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Shōto melakukan apapun terhadap tubuhnya.

* * *

.

.

Desah dan erangan mulai mendominasi ruangan yang Izuku tempati. Rompi anti peluru dan seragamnya telah tercerai berai akibat sayatan _katana_ dan robekan kasar. Bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah akibat sayatan pedang yang dilakukan oleh si bos mafia.

"Kau menakjubkan pak polisi..."

Shōto memaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang bagian bawah Izuku yang berkedut, sesekali melebarkannya dengan gerakan menggunting. Ia dapat merasakan betapa hangat dan sempitnya celah itu. Desahan yang menggelitik telinga membuat Shōto buta. Ia semakin brutal menggerakkan ketiga jarinya. Bibir dan lidahnya senantiasa menjelajah perpotongan leher hingga dada Izuku, meninggalkan bekas kecupan hingga gigitan melingkar.

"A-ah.. hn.. t-tunggu.. p-perlahan.. h-haa.."

Izuku kewalahan begitu Shōto semakin mempercepat pergerakan jari-jari tangannya. Ia mendesah liar dan lupa terhadap situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Nn.. a-ah.. a-ah.."

Erangan nikmat dan desah puas menyambut timpani Shōto, Izuku orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari anal Izuku dan menjilatnya sensual.

"Oh, cepat sekali.. Hei, mata-mata yang disana.."

Shōto membalikkan tubuh Izuku menghadap kearah Kaminari yang menatap mereka dengan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Mulai saat ini, dia akan menjadi milikku. Ia akan menjadi aset yang berharga untuk kelangsungan grupku. Begitu pula kau, tuan mata-mata." Seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajah Shōto.

"Midoriya.."

Izuku hanya diam. Wajahnya memerah dan berselimut peluh. Kabut nafsu menyelimuti iris hijaunya secara penuh hingga ia tidak sadar ketika dirinya mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Shōto dan menatap Kaminari kosong.

"Lakukan sendiri."

Izuku kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Shōto dan menduduki tubuhnya seraya memegangi alat vitalnya dan mengarahkan kearah lubang anal milik Izuku. Menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, ia berusaha agar kejantanan milik Shōto yang ukurannya begitu besar masuk kedalam lubangnya.

Walaupun sudah dipenetrasi dengan ketiga jari milik Shōto, tetap saja terasa sempit. Lelaki berhelai putih-merah itu menyeringai dan menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang anal Izuku dalam satu kali hentakan dan refleks Izuku berteriak nyaring, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar.

"AAH! A-ah.. nn.. h-ha.."

Izuku tidak dapat mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Desahannya tidak terkendali saat Shōto menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan kasar dan tempo yang semakin cepat. Kedua tangan bos besar mafia tersebut melingkari pinggang Izuku. Sesekali mulutnya menjilat gemas puting merah muda yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Kaminari menatap keduanya tidak percaya. Rekannya, temannya telah diperkosa oleh bos mafia yang menjadi targetnya. Iris kekuningan milik Kaminari membelalak saat Izuku menatap kearahnya dengan senyum kosong. Entah sadar atau tidak Izuku menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual seraya menatap Kaminari dalam.

Shōto menyeringai melihat respon Kaminari. Kedua tangannya berpindah untuk menangkup kedua wajah Izuku dan menciumnya ganas. Shōto menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Izuku gemas. Dalam ciumannya, Shōto meminta Izuku agar membuka mulutnya. Tentu saja Izuku mempersilakan Shōto untuk menginvasi rongga mulutnya.

Perang lidah tidak terelakkan, walaupun dominasi Shōto jelas lebih menekan Izuku yang hanya pasrah saat lidah milik si biner heterokrom menjilat langit-langit mulutnya lalu diakhiri dengan menggigit bibir bawah Izuku kasar.

Setitik darah mengalir akibat gigitan Shōto, ia pun menjilatnya dan mengecup sudut bibir Izuku. Bibirnya berpindah untuk menyusuri perpotongan leher dan dada Izuku tanpa melambatkan kecepatan hujamannya didalam anal Izuku.

"H-Haa.. a-aku.. nnhh.. haa.."

Shōto berbisik ditelinga Izuku dengan rendah. "Bersama, Midoriya.."

Setelah itu, mereka pun menggapai puncak bersamaan. Shōto mengeluarkan benihnya didalam lubang anal Izuku. Biner kehijauan milik si marga Midoriya menggelap. Ia tidak dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa penuh oleh cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Shōto didalam analnya. Sperma meleleh keluar karena lubang Izuku tidak dapat menahan banyaknya cairan yang Shōto keluarkan ketika mencabut kejantannya.

Shōto menyeringai ketika Kirishima datang dan membuka pintu itu kasar. "Oh.. sepertinya kau bersenang-senang bos?"

"Kau boleh mencicipi tuan mata-mata disana, Kirishima. Sepertinya ia mulai terlihat bersemangat."

Shōto tersenyum misterius ketika tahu kalau Kaminari terangsang saat menyaksikan seksnya dengan Izuku.

"Aku sudah ada niat untuk menjinakkannya bos. Kalau begitu aku ambil dia sekarang."

Kirishima mengangkat tubuh Kaminari dengan kasar dan menggendongnya di bahu lalu membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Shōto menatap Izuku yang tertidur diatas meja dihadapannya dengan lekat. Jika ia tidak memiliki akal sehat, mungkin ia akan kembali menyerangnya. Namun, akan lebih baik jika ia segera membawa Izuku kembali ke markasnya.

Setelah sampai disana nanti, Shōto dapat berulang kali menyerang Izuku sampai ia puas.

* * *

.

.

 **Kantor Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo.**

Setelah usaha untuk menangkap basah mafia yang akan bertransaksi gagal dan menyebabkan dua anggota terbaik dari Divisi Intel hilang, pihak kepolisian selalu melakukan penyelidikan berkala walaupun tidak mendapat hasil apapun.

Kini, mereka akan melakukan operasi rahasia lagi setelah tiga bulan kejadian itu. Midoriya Izuku dan Kaminari Denki dianggap gugur saat bertugas dan mendapatkan piagam penghargaan dan kenaikan pangkat. Walaupun itu terasa tidak berguna karena keduanya telah _tiada_.

Misi kali ini akan dibebankan kepada Bakugō Katsuki, seorang _rookie_ dengan kecerdasan luar biasa dan kebrutalan saat menghabisi musuhnya. Ia adalah pemimpin dari tim yang akan melakukan penangkapan para mafia yang akan saling bertransaksi. Diduga, mafia itu adalah grup yang sama yang telah berhasil menggugurkan dua anggota terbaik milik Kepolisian Jepang.

"Oi mata ngantuk. Tempat pertemuan transaksi dimana?"

Shinsō yang diberi nama panggilan seenaknya oleh Katsuki mendecih kesal. Ternyata seperti rumor yang beredar kalau sifat dan perangai lelaki bersurai _ash blonde_ itu seenaknya dan buruk sekali walaupun spesifikasinya sebagai anggota unggulan Divisi Intel Kepolisian memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Pertemuan akan dilakukan di terowongan jalan yang sudah tidak beroperasi di pinggiran Tokyo, malam ini pukul 02.00 A.M."

Katsuki berpikir sejenak lalu memerintahkan lima partnernya untuk berangkat ke lokasi penangkapan sekarang juga. Pihak Kepolisian Jepang memutuskan untuk memperbanyak personil dalam misi ini. Mereka tidak ingin kejadian tiga bulan lalu yang merenggut kedua anggota terbaik mereka kembali terulang.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat penyergapan dan masing-masing dari mereka bersembunyi ditempat yang strategis untuk melakukan penyerangan. Setelah ini, mereka hanya perlu menunggu aba-aba dari Katsuki untuk mulai menyerang.

Disana terlihat beberapa pria berpakaian rapi dan serba hitam keluar dari beberapa mobil sedan. Katsuki memicingkan kedua iris sewarna darahnya begitu melihat target keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Tidak sulit untuk mencari targetnya karena ia lelaki yang paling mencolok diantara yang lain. Tentunya dengan helai putih-merah dan juga senapan laras panjang yang ia bawa di tangan kanannya.

Nampaknya anggota organisasi yang menjadi partner negosiasi grup Yamata membawa orang yang lebih banyak. Katsuki berpikir, sepertinya _klien_ dari grup Yamata bukanlah grup organisasi bawah tanah semacam _yakuza_.

Katsuki mengangkat satu tangannya dan memberi isyarat agar anggota timnya mulai berpencar untuk mengepung grup Yamata dari berbagai penjuru. Saat Katsuki berteriak, saat itulah misinya dimulai dan kelima partnernya mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyian lalu menekan grup Yamata terutama ketuanya untuk membuatnya menyerah.

Katsuki melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati seraya membawa pistol dan menyiapkan granat untuk dilempar jika grup Yamata mulai berulah. Kalau begitu, sekaranglah saatnya mereka beraksi.

 _Sekarang!_

"Angkat tangan kalian, mafia brengsek!"

Katsuki tiba-tiba muncul seraya mengancam mereka dengan pistol ditangan dan ia arahkan moncongnya kearah si ketua, Todoroki Shōto. Bersamaan dengan itu, kelima partner Katsuki sudah mengelilingi grup Yamata dan mencegah mereka melawan dengan masing-masing dari mereka mengacungkan senapan laras panjang kearah beberapa anggota mafia Yamata.

"Hoo.. lagi-lagi polisi. Hei, apakah kalian tidak bosan mengganggu transaksi kami? Lihat, _klien_ bosku sampai kabur karena takut dengan kalian." Si helai merah jabrik bergigi runcing menghela nafasnya lelah seraya menatap _klien_ nya yang lari terbirit-birit akibat kehadiran polisi dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak bajingan! Tugasku adalah untuk menangkap orang-orang busuk semacam kalian dan menjebloskannya ke penjara bawah tanah." Katsuki berteriak geram.

"Menyerah atau mati disini!" Iida Tenya berteriak mengancam.

Sementara itu, si bos mafia Yamata pun tertawa pelan. "Mati katamu? Kalian tahu resiko dari apa yang kalian ucapkan bukan?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, desingan peluru beruntun menyerang tiap-tiap anggota kepolisian yang dipimpin oleh Katsuki. Mendecih pelan, Katsuki pun berteriak mundur dan langsung dipatuhi oleh kelima partnernya yang lain. Tidak boleh ada pertumpahan darah dari pihaknya. Itu adalah pesan yang disampaikan Aizawa- _taichō_ kepadanya. Jika merasa misi ini akan berakhir gagal, maka perintahkan tiap anggota untuk mundur dan jangan berusaha untuk melawannya karena ini membuktikan jika rencana yang disusun oleh Divisi Intel belum cukup matang.

" _Hora_ , pak polisi! Kemana keberanian kalian tadi heh?" Kirishima terkekeh.

"Sudahlah Kirishima, urusan ini kita serahkan pada mereka berdua. Setelah ini kita mundur dan kembali ke markas."

Kirishima menguap dan mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya Kaminari, Midoriya!"

Dari belakang, dua pria berjalan mendekat kearah Shōto dan Kirishima seraya membawa senjata laras panjang bertipe _Cheytac Intervention M200_ dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Kuserahkan urusan disini kepada kalian. Tidak perlu membunuhnya, lumpuhkan saja dan setelah itu datang ke tempat biasa. Aku sudah menyiapkan helikopter untuk menjemput kalian kembali ke markas." Shōto mengusap helai hijau Izuku dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Aku mengerti, Todoroki- _kun.._ "

Kirishima meninju pelan dada Kaminari dan berujar. "Jangan sampai terluka, Kaminari."

Mendengar perkataan Kirishima yang menurutnya sungguh konyol, ia pun terkekeh dan mendesis pelan. "Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, bodoh."

Setelah itu, beberapa anggota grup Yamata pun pergi menyusul Kirishima dan Shōto untuk kembali ke markas, menyisakan Izuku dan Kaminari untuk menghadapi para polisi. Berjalan mendekat kearah para anggota polisi yang berniat menangkapnya. Kini wujud mereka pun terlihat jelas diantara para polisi karena sedari tadi wajah mereka terhalang kegelapan malam di mulut terowongan.

Beberapa diantara mereka membelalak dan mencoba tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya, seperti Shinsō dan Iida tentunya. "Midoriya/Kaminari- _kun_?!"

"Lama tidak bertemu Shinsō- _kun_ , Iida- _kun_.." Izuku tersenyum manis menyapa mantan partnernya sementara Kaminari hanya terdiam menatap mereka datar.

"M-mengapa k-kalian ada di pihak musuh?!" Iida berteriak keras, ia masih tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya.

"Shinsō- _kun_ , buat anggota kalian mundur. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian." Izuku mencoba untuk memberinya peringatan pertama kepada para polisi didepannya untuk menyerah, tetapi sepertinya sia-sia saja karena mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Tembak!" Katsuki berteriak tiba-tiba, mengkomando setiap bawahannya untuk menembak kearah Izuku dan Kaminari secara beruntun.

Setelah peluru keenam, mereka pun berhenti. Tidak percaya karena Izuku dan Kaminari berhasil menghindari peluru yang ditujukan kepadanya dari berbagai arah.

"Sekarang giliran kami. Ayo, Midoriya!"

Izuku dan Kaminari menembak kearah polisi-polisi itu secara bersamaan. Senjata laras panjang yang ia pakai di kedua tangannya mengeluarkan bunyi desingan yang sepertinya dapat menulikan telinga orang lain didekatnya. Samar-samar Izuku dapat mendengar seseorang berteriak _'mundur'_ dan tidak ada balasan peluru yang menembak kearahnya lagi.

Kaminari melempar kedua senapannya dan mengusap lengannya yang nyaris tertembak. "Ayo pulang, Midoriya."

Bergumam pelan, Izuku menuruti Kaminari dan berjalan bersama menuju tempat yang dituju. "Syukurlah.. sepertinya Todoroki- _kun_ menepati janjinya." Izuku tersenyum teduh ketika mengetahui Shinsō dan Iida masih hidup dan bernafas.

* * *

.

.

 **Markas Utama Yamata Group, Hokkaido.**

" _Okaeri_ , Midoriya.."

Izuku masuk kedalam ruangan Shōto untuk memberi laporan atas apa yang ia dan Kaminari lakukan tadi, selain itu begitu sampai di markas si pirang dipaksa Kirishima untuk mengobati luka di lengannya dan disinilah ia, sendirian menghadap ke ketua grup Yamata. Izuku menjelaskan dengan detail dan berkata kalau ia tidak membunuh satupun polisi yang menyergapnya.

"Kemari, Midoriya."

Izuku patuh dan mendekat kearah Shōto dan mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan lelaki bersurai dwi warna tersebut. Memang sudah kebiasaan Shōto jika ia berkata _'Kemari'_ seraya memanggil namanya, ia pasti akan memerintah Izuku untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kerja bagus. Bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat melihatmu?"

Izuku menunduk dalam. "Mereka terlihat terkejut dan tidak percaya."

"Sudah kuduga, sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat mimik wajah terkejut mereka berdua."

Shōto merengkuh tubuh Izuku kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap helai hijau bergelombangnya dengan lembut.

"Mengapa saat itu kau membebaskan Shinsō- _kun_ dan Iida- _kun_ tetapi tidak dengan Kaminari- _kun_?" Izuku bergumam pelan. Telinganya dapat mendengar detak jantung Shōto yang berdetak normal. Kalau Izuku mau, ia dapat membunuh lelaki dihadapannya dalam sekejap. Tetapi mengapa ia tidak melakukannya?

"Kenapa? Tentunya karena lelaki itu masih dapat kumanfaatkan untuk kelangsungan grup ini."

"...bukankah kau berjanji akan membebaskan Kaminari- _kun_ juga jika aku melakukan apapun sesuai keinginanmu?"

Shōto terkekeh. Ia menggamit dagu Izuku dan menariknya keatas agar sepasang iris _emerald_ nya menatap kearah biner abu- _tosca_ milik Shōto.

"Iblis tidak selalu menjaga janjinya, Midoriya.. itu salahmu sendiri karena mempercayai diriku dan berharap lebih."

Shōto mengecup bibir Izuku dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panas nan memabukkan. Sesaat setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Shōto berbisik rendah. "Kau milikku."

.

.

"Aizawa- _taichō_ , Midoriya masih hidup bersama dengan Kaminari."

Laporan yang didapat dari misi penyergapan itu sungguh tidak terduga dan membuat Aizawa memijit dahinya yang terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Dua anggota unggulan Divisi Intel Kepolisian telah beralih untuk membantu musuh, bahkan menjadi anggota resminya. Mau tidak mau, Aizawa harus memilih pilihan terakhir untuk bekerja sama dengan pihak Angkatan Darat Kekaisaran Jepang dan meminta untuk meminjamkan tiga prajurit terbaik mereka.

"Siapkan rencana selanjutnya untuk membawa Midoriya dan Kaminari kembali. Ini akan menjadi misi penyelamatan sekaligus kerjasama untuk yang pertama kali antara Kepolisian dan Angkatan Darat Kekaisaran Jepang." Tandas Aizawa tegas.

"Tiga prajurit itu adalah, Mirio Togata, Nejire Hadō, dan Tamaki Amajiki. Persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing untuk melaksanakan misi ini dalam waktu dekat."

" _Ha'i_ , Aizawa- _taichō_."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n: Yahallo! Ao baru aja nyelesaiin fic ini, huhu.. giri-giri safe! /apanya. Btw, ini ada sedikit unsur crime apalah-apalah wwww dan ya.. ini rate M dan ada anu-anunya.. huhu, maafkan kalo tidak hot lime/lemonnya ;;;; percayalah Ao masih suci seputih kertas hvs yang ada di amang potokopian :") sebenernya ganyangka ampe dapet 4.2k words :" t-tapi.. huhu semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan :"_

 _Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Todoroki Shōto, Tanjōbi Omedetō suamiku tersayang setelah Aomine Daiki :* jangan selingkuh dari Ijuku yak /ketj00p serta dibuat untuk merayakan #OFATODODEKU dan gak kerasa udah berakhir aja event ini :') terima kasih banyak untuk_ _ **shirocchin**_ _yang telah menyelenggarakan event ini /peyuk ditunggu event yang lain yaa :))_

 _Last, mind to review?_


End file.
